Melrune
by Loki the Endoskeleton
Summary: On the planet of Cradle, some of the Monsters and Isorians have learned to live in harmony on the surface. But one Isorian can not find his place in the world, for he is haunted by a personality that likes to kill./I am except OCs for this story. Rated T for suggestiveness of sexualality and violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

In a quaint village, a young Isorian served a piece of cake to a young gremlin.  
>"Here jonny." The gremlin jonny smiled wider then normal, indicating he was happy.<p>The Isorian girl wore the usual armor that Isorian females wore but she also had a maid dress on.<br>"Miss could i have some more tea?" a meek voice near the middle of the room called out.

"Coming sir." she laid a cup in front of a Knight that looked like a rookie, he had the helmet and everything of rookies to the spiral knights.  
>his eyes were a piercing blue, well they would be peircing if he didn't have a worried look on his her he looked abit cute.<p>

"Here you go Sir." she winked at him, the blush on his face was priceless and seem to increase his cuteness too.

"I'm Mina by the way." she introduced herself.

He seemed to tremble abit

"Whats wrong hun." she hesitated grabbing his hand or shoulder cause she was afraid he might break.

"Melrune." he sorta squeaked out.

"Melrune?" she repeated the name on her tongue "I like it, it suits you."

The song Timber started playing on the stage in the tavern.

"Oh i love this song!" Mina grabbed Melrunes' hand and pulled him too the dancefloor where all the other patrons took the floor as well.

"Wait but don't you have work." asked Melrune, but his question was ignored.

watch?v=Mto25cISPD4

1 dance number later involving dancing gremlins, musicians, and Chromalisks with cowboy hats...

"That..was fun." said Melrune, out of breath,

"I'll say." replied Mina.

They stepped outside, though there was forests like all parts of the cradle, there was mainly desert, sorta like in a western, infact thats what i was sorta like a old fashion western, there was the tavern they just emerged from, a few houses made of wood(Melrune: hmm spruce wood,..fancy.)  
>and a bank. A bank that was being robbed.<p>

Two Gremlins ran out of the building, bags of money in there possesion, alongside them ran a small Isorian wearing a helmet that covered most of his face,  
>his determined glare was enhanced by his red eye color.<p>

(Mirexal: WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THE SIDE OF A THUMBNAIL!)

(I didn't say that at all)(sweatdrop)

"Boys grab the loot and get going."

"Aye Aye boss" said one of the gremlins.

the two headed the same direction as the tavern and unfortunatly found Mina standing in their way.

"Your all under arrest." she shouted imposingly

"What are you the Nightwatchmen?" asked one of the thugs.

"actually no i'm...a maid at the cafe...I didn't think this through."

Melrune had walked over while she was thinking "Mina we should go." he said meekly.

"Ooh so thats why she was out here eh Ted?"

"Yeah to have some fun with her boyfriend" the gremlin mimicd kissing sounds. Mina and Melrune began to blush.

"Out of the way love birds." one shouted and knocked Mina down on the ground. he placed himself on top of her and sniffed her.

"yknow, up close your kinda cute for a Isorian."

"Mina!" shouted Melrune as he ran at the gremlin on top of her, this earned him a smack straight through three water pipes and into a nearby building.

"Melrune!" shouted Mina.

"Don't worry toots, as soon as i'm done having fun with you, i'll personally finish him off and pay for his funeral! hhahahaha" Ted laughed. but a noise from the direction Melrune flew made him stop.  
>-<p>

Getting up from the reckage was Melrune but he had very distinct differences, he had red eyes in a determined glare, his armor seemed darker then before, and finally he seemed taller. much much taller.

"Hey assholes!" he shouted as he cracked his knuckles "Lets fucking dance!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Melrune walked forward, besides obvious diffrences, Mina could see that this Melrune was more brave and confident.

"Well look who grew some balls." sayed Ted "Marco, teach him a lesson!"

(3)

Marko ready his wrench and ran at Melrune

(2)

Marko charges glee in his eyes.

(1)

Marko's glee is replaced with horror as he relizes he has no hands, he now has just bloody stumps.

"Looking for these." sayed Melrune as he held up two freshly cut hands that were formerly Marko's.

"Ahahaha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hisses Marko as he fell over a lifeless husk.

"Marko!" Ted ran over to his friend tears running down his eyes. "You killed him...uh, GRRRRRRR."

"Ted...ted (cough)"

Ted leaned back down to Marko. "I'm here buddy, come on don't die on me."

"ted, i'm not going to make it (cough) but (cough) you must live, i don't want my best friend to die next to me."

"No..No Marko please not yet, don't go to that gold mine in the sky, just stay with me."

"ted...your a good...friend." the bloody stump that was Marko's fell to the ground, all life had drained out of his body.

"You!" growled Ted "MONSTER!" "He was my best mate, we were going to become rich together. we were spose to become kings of this planet!"

"Wah Wah Wah" mocked Melrune "Thats what you get when you fucking cross me." "Y,know what i am? who i am?" "I'm a motherfucking god of death and your pain is my apples!"

"I'll be back." vowd Ted who began to run off "and when i come back, you'll pay."

As he ran away he ran past Mirexal.

Mirexal: I thought i told you to get the money.

Ted: FUck you!

Mirexal then noticed the dead body that was Marko. "WTF just happened here."

Melrune was standing in a daze when Mina got to him.

"-Rune."

"Melrune!"

(Smack!)

"Please wake up."

Melrune woke up, he didn't feel himself.

He looked around, as he spotted the body that belonged to Marko.

"No...No"

(Mina): Melrune (aproaches)

(Melrune): No...No Stay away(sees blood on hands) Stay away from me please (runs away.)

Mina watched Melrune run, tripping over himself as he ran.

(Mina): Melrune... 


End file.
